UNEASY
by Byun Ryeokyu
Summary: "Aku tidak peduli dengan skandal yang kau buat, aku tidak peduli dengan gadis yang menjadi pacarmu, aku hanya peduli pada hati adikku." , "Coba saja kalau dia berani bercinta dengan wanita jalang itu, aku tidak akan membiarkannya di EXO lagi." Cerita lebay yg tertulis(?) karena berita BAEKYEON!


**Uneasy**

.

Bikin ini gegara berita Baekyeon, cerita ini sebenarnya lebay bgt, maklumi aja ya :D

.

Happy reading ^^

.

"Baek-_ie_~" panggil Kyungsoo dengan nada manja. Lelaki mungil itu berlari menuju kamar yang ia tempati bersama kekasihnya, Byun Baekhyun. (*berhubung aku gak tau susunan roommate mereka di dorm, aku bikin sesuai kebutuhan cerita aku aja)

Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan ponsel putih miliknya tidak menyadari kedatangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendengus kesal karena diabaikan Baekhyun. Lelaki manis berbibir menyerupai belahan hati itu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun dengan kasar. Baekhyun yang terkejut dengan kedatangan Kyungsoo sontak menyembunyikan ponselnya di bawah bantal.

Kyungsoo mengernyit heran melihat tingkah sang kekasih. Ada apa dengan ponsel itu? Kenapa Baekhyun begitu terkejut? Dan apa tadi itu yang Kyungsoo lihat? Emoticon _love_? Baekhyun sedang bercakap dengan siapa?

"Ada apa, Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara lembut.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan, "_Eobseo_, aku hanya merindukanmu! Ayo kita bermain!" Kyungsoo menarik tangan kiri Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menahan tangannya, "Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, "Ayo pergi berkencan!"

"Aku lelah, Kyung. Besok saja ya? Aku baru pulang, Kyung. Apa kau tak kasihan padaku?" Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan muka memelas.

Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dengan kesal, "Kau menyebalkan! Kau tidak punya waktu terus untukku!" gerutu Kyungsoo.

"Aku benar-benar lelah, Kyung. Mengertilah. Apa kau tak lelah? Bukankah tadi kau syuting?"

"Aku lelah. Tapi aku merindukanmu, Hyung. Kita sudah lama tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama," lirih Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menarik Kyungsoo hingga lelaki mungil itu terduduk dipangkuannya. Jemari lentik milik Baekhyun merapikan rambut hitam legam Kyungsoo. "Kita berkencan besok saja, ya? Sekarang kita tidur saja, ok?" bujuk Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, ia mengerti bahwa kekasihnya lelah. Ia pun sebenarnya lelah. Mungkin tidur sembari berpelukan lebih baik dari pada ke taman seperti Tao dan Sehun.

Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur, menyisakan tempat untuk kekasih mungilnya. Kyungsoo berbaring di samping Baekhyun, ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu. Baekhyun menarik Kyungsoo kepelukannya, tangannya mengusap lembut rambut halus sang kekasih.

Tak berapa lama, Baekhyun bisa mendengar dengkuran halus Kyungsoo. Kekasih mungilnya sudah tertidur. Kyungsoo pasti lelah. Baekhyun menunggu beberapa menit sebelum melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo di badannya. Ia turun dari ranjang dengan hati-hati, tidak ingin membangunkan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengambil jaket dan ponselnya. Ia berjalan keluar kamar tanpa tau kalau Kyungsoo melihatnya.

.

"_Koong-ie, kau di mana?"_

Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar nada kesal dari suara di seberang sana. "Sebentar, Taeng. Aku sedang jalan ke taman."

"Aratta_. Cepatlah! Aku takut sendirian~"_

"Manajermu mana? Dia tidak menemanimu?"

"_Aku menyuruhnya pulang. Ayolah, Baek! Kau tidak mengharapkan kita berkencan dalam pengawasan manajerku, bukan?"_

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Tentu saja tidak! Aku tidak ingin seseorang melihat kita berciuman," kata Baekhyun dengan nada menggoda.

"_Kau mau kupukul, Baek?"_

"Jika itu dengan bibirmu, dengan senang hati." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya menahan tawa.

"_Baekoong! Aku akan membunuhmu saat kau sampai di sini!"_

"Jika kau sudah sanggup hidup tanpaku, lakukanlah."

"Aish_! Berbicara denganmu membuat kepalaku sakit. Cepatlah kemari! Kenapa lama sekali?"_

"Sabarlah, Sayang. Apa kau begitu merindukanku?"

"_Jangan harap bebek tongkol! Aku tidak merindukanmu! Sama sekali ti—"_

**CHU~**

Gadis yang duduk di dalam mobil dengan ponsel menempel di telinga kananya –Taeyeon- itu sontak menegang dan menghentikan perkataannya ketika benda lembut dan kenyal menempel di pipi kirinya. "Aku sudah datang, Cantik. Jangan cerewet!" bisik Baekhyun setelah melepaskan bibirnya dari pipi Taeyeon.

"Baekoong~" protes Taeyeon. Lelaki tampan itu selalu seenaknya. Menciumnya di tempat umum, bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat?

Baekhyun beranjak ke bagian lain mobil, ia membuka pintu mobil dan melacahkan pantatnya di jok penumpang.

"Aku merindukanmu, Taenggu," ujar Baekhyun. Lelaki itu duduk menghadap Taeyeon, senyum manis terpatri di bibir tipisnya. Taeyeon mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi berhadapan dengan Baekhyun.

"_Nado_~" balas Taeyeon, ia mengangkat tangan kanannya, mengelus wajah tampan Baekhyun dengan sayang. Ia benci sekali menjadi seorang idol, waktunya bersama Baekhyun sangat sedikit. Ia hanya bisa bertemu kekasihnya itu saat pagi-pagi sekali atau dini hari agar tidak ada fans atau netizen yang menangkap basah mereka sedang berkencan.

Baekhyun menggenggam jemari Taeyeon yang sedang mengelus pipinya. Dibawanya tangan halus itu ke depan bibirnya, dikecupnya berkali-kali, Taeyeon tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin kita bisa seperti pasangan lain, Baek," lirih Taeyeon.

Baekhyun menatap sedih Taeyeon, "Kita tidak bisa, Noona. Aku tidak ingin kau merasa terbebani dengan respon fans saat mereka tau kita berpacaran. Kita harus sabar, cepat atau lambat kesempatan itu akan datang pada kita."

"Kapan, Baek?"

"Entahlah."

"Ini sudah memasuki bulan keempat, tapi kita masih seperti _sunbae_ dan _hoobae_, kita tidak terlihat seperti pasangan!"

Baekhyun mengelus rambut Taeyeon lembut, "Hei! Siapa bilang kita seperti _sunbae_ dan _hoobae_? Tidak ada _hoobae_ yang berciuman dengan _sunbae_-nya, Sayang. _Sunbae_ dan _hoobae_ juga tidak memiliki barang-barang pasangan."

"Baek, kenapa kita tidak terang-terangan saja, bukankah SM sudah menyetujui hubungan kita?" tanya Taeyeon.

Baekhyun mengalihkan matanya, ia menatap ke langit luas yang dipenuhi bintang, terlihat begitu indah. Tiba-tiba saja bintang-bintang itu seolah bergabung membentuk wajah seseorang yang Baekhyun tinggalkan di dorm. Ia menatap wajah manis yang terlihat sendu itu. Ia tidak tau kenapa bintang-bintang itu membuat wajah Kyungsoo terlihat sedih.

Apa langit sedang menunjukkan padanya bahwa Kyungsoo akan menjadi seperti itu jika mengetahui hal ini?

Baekhyun kembali menatap Taeyeon, "Entahlah, Noona. Aku rasa aku belum siap."

"Kenapa, Baek? Apa kau tak benar-benar mencintaiku? Apa kau hanya bermain-main denganku?"

Baekhyun menempelkan telunjuknya di depan bibir Taeyeon, "Ssst. Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat!"

Taeyeon menatap Baekhyun kesal, "Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau hubungan kita dipublikasikan?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, sesungguhnya ia juga tidak tau kenapa dia tidak ingin publik mengetahui hubungannya dengan Taeyeon. Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Taeyeon, sedikit menarik tengkuk gadis manis itu, ia tidak butuh banyak bicara saat ini. "Percayalah, kita akan seperti pasangan lainnya."

.

Baekhyun berjalan ke dalam dorm dengan langkah letih. Ia lelah dan mengantuk, saat ini sudah pukul 3 dini hari. Ia benar-benar butuh istirahat, tubuh dan pikirannya terlalu lelah hari ini.

"Kau dari mana, Baek?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang begitu menangkap suara baritone menyapanya. Baekhyun tersenyum pada Chanyeol, "Aku dari luar."

"Kau terlihat begitu sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Apa yang kau lakukan di luar sana tengah malam begini?" seletuk Suho yang baru keluar dari dapur.

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Melakukan apapun yang tidak akan kalian kira," canda Baekhyun.

"Ish~ sok sibuk sekali!" cibir Sehun. Ia melempar bantal sofa pada Baekhyun.

"Yak! _Magnae_ setan!" teriak Baekhyun kesal, ia balik melempar bantal yang sempat ditangkapnya tadi.

"Ssst jangan berisik! Nanti seisi dorm bangun!" perintah Suho.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, ia menyandarkan badannya, matanya terpejam, kepalanya sedikit berdenyut-denyut, mungkin efek kelelahan.

"Baek, aku bertengkar dengan Kyungsoo?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Baekhyun membuka matanya, menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"Kurasa tidak. Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun balik.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Bocah itu terlihat aneh dan menjadi pendiam."

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, "Kau bercanda? Sejak kapan kekasihku itu menjadi tukang ribut sepertimu?"

Chanyeol memukul kepala Baekhyun pelan, "Bukan itu maksudku, Bodoh! Kyungsoo memang bukan tukang ribut, tapi diamnya aneh."

Baekhyun mengernyit heran, "Dari mana kau tau? Kyungsoo bukannya sudah tidur?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Saat kami pulang, Kyungsoo duduk di sofa, ia menatap televisi yang tidak menyala, bahkan ia tidak menyadari kedatangan kami, dia baru saja tertidur."

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut, kalau ia tak salah mengingat Kyungsoo sedang tidur saat ia pergi. Apa Kyungsoo tiba-tiba terbangun dan tidak menemukan dirinya? _Aish_! Jangan sampai Kyungsoo merajuk, Baekhyun tidak dalam mood untuk membujuk Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu, "Mungkin dia heran karena tidak menemukanku. Aku akan ke kamar dulu. Apa kau tidak tidur?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, aku akan tidur sebentar lagi, kasihan Suho Hyung menggalau seorang diri."

"Suho Hyung kenapa?"

"Merindukan naga pirang."

"Aku mengerti perasaannya."

"Ya, aku pun sebenarnya merindukan orang aneh itu! Terlebih member M sedang di sini."

"Hmm benar. Baiklah, aku kamar dulu, aku tidak mau princessku merajuk."

"Semoga berjalan lancar!" kata Chanyeol sembari melempar bantal sofa ke arah Baekhyun. Ia sudah terbiasa bercanda seperti itu dengan Baekhyun.

.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya, merasa terganggu dengan bias cahaya matahari. Ia mengernyit bingung tidak mendapati tubuh kekasihnya yang semalam ia peluk. Baekhyun tau Kyungsoo sudah bangun lebih dulu, memang selalu begitu, yang Baekhyun herankan, Kyungsoo tidak mengganggu tidurnya, biasanya kekasih mungilnya itu tidak akan tenang melihat Baekhyun tidur, dia akan mengacak-ngacak wajah Baekhyun hingga terbangun. Lalu kenapa pagi ini kekasihnya tidak membangunkannya?

"Mungkin dia merasa aku kelelahan," gumam Baekhyun meyakinkan diri sendiri.

Lelaki tampan bermata sipit itu meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas nakas, mengganggu Taeyeon di pagi hari menjadi kebiasaannya sekarang.

_**[Sudah bangun babi jelekku?] **_(*berhubung saya bukan SONE, jadi saya tidak tau apa-apa tentang Taeyeon, biarlah saya memberi dia julukan babi hehe)

Baekhyun meletakkan ponselnya ke atas nakas kembali, Taeyeon belum membalas pesannya, lebih baik ia membersihkan diri.

.

Baekhyun mengusak rambutnya dengan handuk kecil sembari berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya. Matanya membulat melihat ponselnya berada di tangan Kyungsoo. Dengan cepat, Baekhyun merebut ponselnya. Ia mendesah lega melihat layar itu menampilkan aplikasi permainan.

"Kau kenapa, Baek? Pelit sekali! Aku kan cuma meminjam sebentar," gerutu Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis pada Kyungsoo, "Maaf Cantik, tapi aku membutuhkan benda ini."

Kyungsoo memanyunkan bibirnya, "Ayo makan! Yang lain sudah menunggu!"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti Kyungsoo, ia melihat riwayat kotak masuk dan kotak kirim pesannya dan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Taeyeon, tanpa berpikir ia segera menghapus semuanya, ia tidak ingin Kyungsoo sampai membaca pesannya dengan Taeyeon.

"Sayang, kenapa nasinya tidak dimakan?" tanya Baekhyun sembari mengusap tangan kiri Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelahnya. Member lain mengalihkan mata ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak lapar," kata Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menghela napas pelan, "Bagaimana tidak lapar, kemarin malam kau juga makan sedikit. Apa mau kusuapi?"

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun beberapa detik dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan sebelum mengangguk semangat.

"Baiklah." Baekhyun mencubit pipi Kyungsoo gemas, member lain menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah konyol BaekSoo.

"Baekie aku mau dagingnya!"

"Baekie jangan pakai sambal!"

Member EXO K dan M yang lain hanya memandang malas pada BaekSoo yang sangat berisik.

.

_**One Week Laters**_

"Baek-_ie _aku mau makan _jjajangmyeon_," rengek Kyungsoo sembari menarik lengan Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo! Aku sedang lelah!" kata Baekhyun dengan nada tinggi. Ia kesal dengan Kyungsoo yang merengek padanya. Baekhyun sedang lelah, pikiran dan tubuh. Taeyeon marah padanya, SM menyuruhnya mempublikasikan hubungannya dengan Taeyeon demi menutup penurunan saham.

Kyungsoo menciut mendengar nada tinggi Baekhyun. Ia menatap kekasihnya dengan pandangan takut.

Baekhyun yang menyadari tingkah bodohnya segera menatap Kyungsoo. "Kyung, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu, aku hanya terbawa emosi, aku sangat lelah. Maafkan aku, _ne_?" ujar Baekhyun selembut mungkin.

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan, "Kau lelah karena dia, tapi kau melampiaskan padaku!" kata Kyungsoo sebelum keluar dari kamar.

Baekhyun mengernyit heran, apa yang dimaksud Kyungsoo? Apa yang Kyungsoo bicarakan? Dia? Dia siapa yang Kyungsoo maksud? Ya Tuhan, kenapa jantung Baekhyun berdebar-debar tak karuan?

.

"Lalu, kau sudah mengetahui ini sejak lama?" tanya seseorang dengan nada tinggi. Baekhyun menggeliat, merasa terganggu dengan keributan di ruang tengah.

"Jangan hanya menangis, Kyungsoo! Jawab pertanyaan kami!" Itu suara Luhan. Kenapa Luhan berteriak begitu? Apa yang terjadi?

"Diamlah Luhan! Jangan emosi! Kau menakuti Kyungsoo." Itu suara Minseok. Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Baekhyun seperti mendengar isakan Kyungsoo?

"Kyungsoo.. Bicaralah, kami butuh jawabanmu, Sayang." Suara lembut itu milik Suho.

Setelah mengumpulkan nyawanya Baekhyun berjalan keluar kamar menuju ruang tengah dorm. Ia penasaran dengan keributan yang ada di luar. Baekhyun ingin tau apa yang terjadi hingga kekasihnya seperti dihakimi. Tadi pagi rasanya semua masih baik-baik saja, kenapa setelah Baekhyun bangun tidur siang menjadi begitu ribut?

"Astaga! Berhentilah menangis, Kyungsoo! Jelaskan pada kami!" perintah Luhan dengan gigi mengatup. Luhan terlihat begitu marah.

"Ne! Aku sudah tau dari seminggu yang hiks lalu!" teriak Kyungsoo. Ia mengusap air matanya dengan kasar.

"AS—"

"Ada apa ini? Kyungsoo kau kenapa?" sela Baekhyun sebelum Luhan kembali meneriaki kekasihnya. Ia berjalan mendekati kerumunan membernya.

Semua member menatap tajam pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun bergidik ngeri melihat mereka yang seperti akan menerkamnya hidup-hidup.

"Cih! Pura-pura tidak mengerti!" cibir Sehun.

"Ada apa ini? Suho Hyung ada apa? Kenapa kalian seperti akan memakanku hidup-hidup?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Aku memang sedang memikirkan cara memakanmu hidup-hidup!" timpal Jongin dingin.

"Apa maksud semua ini, Baek?" tanya Minseok. Mengalihkan emosi rekan-rekannya.

Baekhyun mengernyit, "Maksud apa, Hyung? Aku tidak mengerti."

Luhan mendecih, "Hentikan tampang tak berdosamu itu, kau sangat brengsek, Byun Baekhyun!"

Chen melempar ipad pada Baekhyun, "Baca berita sialan itu!"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya membaca berita mengenai dirinya dan Taeyeon. Sial! Siapa yang mengonfirmasi berita ini? Baekhyun bahkan belum menyetujuinya!

"Kau benar-benar brengsek, Baek! 4 bulan? Itu bukan waktu yang sebentar! Kau membohongi kami dan fans, kau mengkhianati Kyungsoo, selama ini?"

Baekhyun menatap Suho dengan tatapan kosong. Ya Tuhan, hari yang ia takutkan akhirnya datang juga.

"A-aku t—"

"Jangan membela diri Hyung, Kyungsoo Hyung bahkan mengikutimu selama seminggu ini! Kau benar-benar jahat Hyung!" tuding Tao.

"Dengarkan aku! Aku tidak tau bagaimana berita ini bisa muncul!" kilah Baekhyun.

Luhan menendang meja marah, "Bukan bagaimana berita itu bisa muncul yang harusnya kau pikirkan! Bagaimana ini terjadi? Kami perlu itu, Brengsek!"

Luhan terlihat sangat marah, ia memang sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo, ia tidak suka adik kecilnya disakiti.

"A-aku aku tidak tau," lirih Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kau tidak tau? Kau yang berselingkuh!" bentak Jongin. Kyungsoo terlihat memijit kepala, ia tidak suka pertengkaran.

"Baiklah. Berita itu memang benar. A-aku juga tidak tau bagaimana itu bisa terjadi. Aku-kurasa aku menyukai Taeyeon Noona, lalu semua ini terjadi begitu saja," kata Baekhyun frustasi. Ia mengacak rambutnya.

**BUGH**

"Luhan/Hyung!" teriak semua member minus Baekhyun dan Luhan, juga Chanyeol yang tidak berada di dorm.

"Luhan apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Minseok, ia menarik dan memenjakan tubuh Luhan.

"Lepaskan aku, Minseok! Anak itu benar-benar brengsek! Mudah sekali mulutmu berbicara ini terjadi begitu saja! Setidaknya kau tidak mempermainkan adikku, brengsek!" teriak Luhan.

"Luhan! Diam!" bentak Minseok.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepala, ia tidak sanggup menatap rekan-rekannya terlebih Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tau ini akan terjadi, inilah yang membuat Baekhyun tak siap untuk mempublikasikan hubungannya dengan Taeyeon. Katakanlah Baekhyun egois, Baekhyun mencintai Taeyeon, tapi Baekhyun tidak ingin melepas Kyungsoo. Tidak salah sebenarnya, mengingat Kyungsoo telah berada disampingnya sejak debut.

Terjadi keheningan yang mencekam selama beberapa menit sebelum seseorang membuka pintu dorm.

"Chanyeol, kau kemari? Tidak syuting?" sapa Suho.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Rumah sedang kosong."

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, ia menatap sengit lelaki yang sangat dekat dengannya itu. Baekhyun menunduk menerima tatapan sengit Chanyeol.

**PLAK**

Semua member EXO menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya, ia baru saja menampar Baekhyun. Ayolah, bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun itu sudah seperti kembarannya, sesalah apapun Baekhyun, Chanyeol selalu mencari jalan tengah. "Brengsek!" maki Chanyeol.

Ia menarik tangan Kyungsoo yang masih terisak, "Ayo ikut denganku. Rumah _Roommate_ sedang kosong." Kyungsoo menggeleng tidak mau.

Luhan yang sudah lepas dari Minseok berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Ditangkupnya pipi tembem pipi Kyungsoo, dihapusnya air mata adiknya itu. "Pergilah dengan Chanyeol, ok?" bisik Luhan.

Kyungsoo menggeleng lagi.

"Kenapa tidak mau hmm?" tanya Luhan lembut.

Kyungsoo kembali menggeleng.

"Sudahlah, biarkan Kyungsoo di sini saja," kata Minseok menengahi.

"Sehun, Tao, temani Kyungsoo di kamarnya," perintah Luhan.

Sehun dan Tao menurut, mereka menarik Kyungsoo ke kamar.

.

Baekhyun bergidik ngeri, setelah KyungTaoHun masuk kamar, ia langsung ditatap sengit oleh semua member yang tersisa.

"Kau sedang mencoba bermain-main, Baek? Ingin meningkatkan popularitas?" tanya Chen dengan nada sinis.

Baekhyun hanya menunduk.

"Demi Tuhan! Kasus Kris saja belum selesai, dan sekarang kau membuat skandal? Apa yang kau pikirkan sebenarnya, Bodoh?" Luhan kembali emosi.

"Hyung, aku tidak mengenai ini. Aku belum mengizinkan SM mengonfirmasi berita ini, aku bahkan tidak tau kalau berita ini ada," jawab Baekhyun lirih.

"Brengsek! Kau melakukan kesalahan berlipat-lipat! Kau menyakiti Kyungsoo, membohongi kami, membuat fans kecewa, apa ini yang kau harapkan saat menjalin hubungan dengan wanita jalang itu?" teriak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengernyit tidak suka, "Jangan sebut dia jalang, Chanyeol!"

"Cih! Jangan berdrama di hadapan kami!" tukas Chen.

Baekhyun menghela napas, "Aku tidak sedang berdrama, Jongdae! Di sini aku yang salah, jangan membawa-bawa orang lain!"

"Oh~ kau sudah termakan racun wanita itu, eoh?" geram Jongin.

Suho menghela napas, "Kau benar-benar membuatku kecewa, Baek! Aku tidak akan melarangmu berpacaran dengan siapapun, tapi tidak dengan cara ini. Kau tidak memutuskan Kyungsoo. Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaannya? Dia bahkan mengikutimu selama seminggu ini, melihat kemesraanmu dengan wanita itu, tapi dia berpura-pura tidak tau apa-apa agar kau tetap di sisinya. Kau memberinya harapan kosong. Kau memanjakannya seperti biasa, tapi hatimu sudah tidak padanya.

"Apa kau tau sesakit apa yang dia rasakan? Apa kau pernah membayangkan menjadi dia? Mungkin kau tidak akan mengerti jika itu Kyungsoo, coba saja ganti posisi, Taeyeon yang kau selingkuhi. Aku tidak peduli dengan skandal yang kau buat, aku tidak peduli dengan gadis yang menjadi pacarmu, aku hanya peduli pada hati adikku."

Semua member yang mendengar perkataan sang leader mencoba menahan rasa sesak di dada mereka. Membayangkan mereka berada di sisi Kyungsoo, mungkin mereka tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh yang Kyungsoo lakukan.

Baekhyun meraba dadanya yang terasa sesak, ia tidak habis pikir kenapa ia begitu jahat. Membayangkan Kyungsoo yang melihatnya memeluk Taeyeon, mencium Taeyeon, Baekhyun tidak tau rasa sakit seperti apa yang Kyungsoo rasakan. Ya Tuhan, kenapa Baekhyun tidak pernah memikirkan hal ini?

"Aku sudah terpukul dengan Kris, aku tidak ingin semua member semakin sakit setelah ini. Berpacaran setelah kau berkata tidak akan berpacaran sampai umur 35 untuk EXO, kau pikir respon fans akan baik-baik saja?" Minseok berkata dengan nada sedih.

"Semua yang telah kita lakukan selama ini, usaha kita mendapatkan cinta orang-orang di luar sana, aku tidak ingin semua berakhir sia-sia karena kasus ini, Baek," ujar Luhan dengan nada yang sudah normal.

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana cara menyelesaikan ini, sebagai leader aku merasa gagal karena tidak punya jalan keluar untuk ini. Aku hanya mengandalkanmu, menyelesaikan semua ini. Pilih salah satu, Taeyeon atau Kyungsoo, jangan sakiti Kyungsoo lagi." Setelah berkata demikian, Suho berjalan ke kamarnya.

Luhan, Minseok, dan Lay mengikutinya.

"Cih! Lihat saja! Setelah ini fansmu akan berkurang!" tukas Chen.

"Aku tidak peduli dia kehilangan fansnya, Hyung. Aku peduli dengan fans EXO. Aku takut mereka beralih," kata Jongin.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab jika sesuatu yang merugikan EXO terjadi!" ancam Chanyeol.

Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Chen berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun.

.

Baekhyun meremas ponselnya, menggeram mendengar perkataan orang di seberang sana, "Shit! Aku bahkan tidak menyetujui konfirmasi itu!"

"_Ayolah, Baek. Kami butuh sesuatu untuk menutupi kasus Kris dan juga penurunan saham."_

"Lalu, kenapa aku? Ini baru akhir tahun keduaku setelah debut, aku sama sekali tidak berencana untuk membuat skandal!"

"_Karena kau yang sedang berhubungan, siapa lagi? Jangan pikirkan itu, fansmu akan menerima! Lagipula kau yang salah! Berkencan di mobil dengan kap terbuka, itu sangat bodoh!"_

"Damn! Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan EXO? Bagaimana kalau fans tidak menerima? Kau mau bertanggung jawab?"

"_Sudahlah! Jangan membahas ini lagi! Aku sibuk!"_

Baekhyun membanting ponselnya ke sofa, "Kim Youngmin sialan! Brengsek!" umpatnya.

.

Dua hari sudah berlalu, Baekhyun belum berani berkomunikasi dengan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoopun menjauhinya. Sebenarnya semua member menjauhinya. Baekhyun merasa ini cobaan terberat dalam hidupnya.

Fans tidak menyukai hubungannya dengan Taeyeon, meskipun beberapa dari mereka menerima dengan lapang dada, tapi tak sedikit juga yang menolak. Perkembangan terakhir yang Baekhyun tau, beratus-ratus ribu fans EXO mengundurkan diri, mereka berubah haluan, tidak lagi menjadi fans EXO. Beberapa _fansite_ Baekhyun juga ditutup, hengkang dari hal mengenai Baekhyun.

Inilah masa tersulit Baekhyun, jika saja ia bukan laki-laki, menangis meraung-raungpun akan dia lakukan. Ia menyesali tingkah bodohnya. Andai saja ia bisa menahan perasaan konyol itu, andai saja ia tidak menyadari perhatian lebih Taeyeon, andai saja ia tidak mengajak gadis itu berkencan, andai ia tidak berkencan di keadaan terbuka, andai, hanya andai!

Baekhyun beberapa kali tidak sanggup menahan air mata membaca komentar fans tentang hubungannya dengan Taeyeon. Ia merasa sakit, merasa seperti pengkhianat. Mudahnya dulu ia berkata tidak akan berpacaran sampai umur 35 tahun, belum berumur 25 tahun saja ia sudah berpacaran dan terpublifikasi. Ia tau fans sangat kecewa padanya.

Baekhyun juga sangat terharu dengan fans yang masih mendukungnya, mengatakan bahwa dirinya manusia biasa dan layak bahagia, mereka bahagia jika dirinya bahagia.

"_Ige mwoya_? Lebih dari 200.000 fans EXO berhenti menjadi fans?" pekik Jongin setelah membaca tulisan di tab nya.

"Serius? Itu jumlah yang sangat banyak!" Chen berlari mendekati Jongin.

"Shit! Ini semua karena kau!" tuding Jongin sembari menunjuk Baekhyun dengan telunjuk kirinya.

"Kau! _Aish_! Lihat hasil perbuatanmu! Ini merugikan EXO!" geram Chen.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut.

"Percuma saja kau berada di EXO! Kau hanya merugikan EXO!" kata Chanyeol dingin.

"Aish! Pengkhianat! Pembohong! Aku benci padamu!" pekik Sehun.

"Sehun! Jongin! Jongdae! Chanyeol! Masuk kamar!" perintah Minseok.

Keempat lelaki itu mendengus kesal sebelum masuk ke kamar masing-masing.

"Istirahatlah!" kata Minseok datar pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk.

Setelah semua masuk kamar, Baekhyun juga masuk kekamarnya yang biasanya ia huni bersama Kyungsoo, sekarang digantikan Lay, Luhan yang menyuruh Kyungsoo pindah.

Baekhyun terkejut melihat seseorang yang berbaring di tempat tidur sebelah tempat tidurnya. Beberapa hari ini Lay lah yang mengisi tempat itu, tapi sekarang kembali berganti dengan pemiliknya, Kyungsoo.

.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah tertidur memberanikan Baekhyun untuk mendudukkan diri di tepi kasur Kyungsoo. Dipandanginya wajah manis itu cukup lama. Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk mengusap pipi Kyungsoo, merapikan rambut halus Kyungsoo, menyeka keringat yang membasahi pelipisnya.

"Maafkan Hyung, Sayang. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu," bisik Baekhyun. "Aku tau, aku salah, egois, jahat. Maafkan aku yang mencintai dia. Maafkan aku yang menduakanmu. Maafkan aku yang berbohong padamu. Aku menyesal, sangat menyesal, tapi aku tidak bisa berbohong, aku sangat mencintainya."

"Aku ingin mengakhiri semua ini dengan baik-baik, tapi aku sadar hatimu sudah terluka terlalu dalam, tidak ada kata maaf untuk perbuatanku, bukan begitu?" Baekhyun tertawa kecil, terdengar miris.

"Aku tidak tau semua akan serumit ini, Aku merasa ini terlalu berat untuk kulalui seorang diri, tapi aku sadar, memang seharusnya begini karena aku yang memulai. Bermain-main dengan api, tentu aku yang harus menanggung asapnya." Baekhyun terkekeh pelan.

"Ini salahku yang sok hebat, merasa semua akan baik-baik saja. Setelah terjadi aku mengaku bahwa ini sangat sulit dan aku tidak baik-baik saja. Aku merasa ingin menyerah sebenarnya, aku tidak kuat. Membaca komentar mereka, semua menyesakkan dadaku, membubung rasa bersalah dan menyesal dalam diriku. Mendapat perlakuan kalian, aku merasa benar-benar ingin menyerah.

"Aku tau semua salahku, tak seharusnya aku berlari dari semua ini, tapi aku benar-benar tidak kuat." Baekhyun mengusap pipinya yang sudah mulai basah.

"Aku mencintainya, seharusnya tidak seperti ini, seharusnya aku menyelesaikan denganmu telebih dahulu, seharusnya aku menahan perasaan konyol itu, seharusnya aku memikirkan fans yang mencintaiku."

"Memutuskan Taeyeon, mengundurkan diri dari EXO, aku rela melakukan semua itu asal kalian seperti dulu lagi hiks"

Baekhyun tidak peduli lagi dengan label dirinya sebagai laki-laki, menangis tidak akan membuat jenis kelaminnya berganti, ia sudah tidak sanggup menahan semua sesak di dadanya.

Baekhyun berjalan keluar kamar menuju kamar mandi, menangis sepuasnya di sana hingga rasa sesak itu mampu ia bendung.

.

Suho mengusap matanya yang tiba-tiba basah. Mendengar tangisan pilu Baekhyun membuat ia merasa menjadi leader yang buruk. Tidak seharusnya seperti ini. Bukankah ia yang selalu mengatakan 'We Are One'? Lalu kenapa ia membiarkan membernya yang sedang terpuruk menderita seorang diri?

.

"Entahlah, Noona. Aku tidak tau, mungkin lebih baik kita akhiri saja," kata Baekhyun lirih.

"_Apa yang kau bicarakan, Baek? Jangan bercanda, kita bahkan baru memulai! Kenapa kau sudah menyerah?"_

Baekhyun menatap kosong layar televisi, tangannya meremas ponselnya, menyalurkan rasa sakit di dadanya.

"Percuma kita lanjutkan, Tae. Kita tidak akan bahagia, member kita juga ikut menderita. Aku tidak mau usaha EXO dan SNSD selama ini menjadi sia-sia karena kita. Kau lihat? EXO sudah kehilangan banyak fans karena hubungan kita, aku tidak mau hal buruk lainnya terjadi, Tae."

"_Tapi, Baek, kita belum berusaha. Siapa tau setelah kita berusaha mereka bisa menerima."_

"Kita bicarakan nanti saja. Aku tutup."

"_Baiklah. Jangan terlalu memikirkannya, aku tidak ingin kau sakit. Jaga kesehatanmu, Sayang. Aku mencintaimu."_

"Terima kasih, Tae. Kau juga jaga kesehatanmu. Aku lebih mencintaimu."

.

Baekhyun menutup pintu kamarnya pelan, ia melewati ruang tengah yang dipenuhi member tanpa suara.

"Kau mau kemana? Berkencan di tempat umum lagi?" Baekhyun hanya menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol sebentar tanpa menjawab.

"Sekalian aja bercinta di dalam mobil itu!" sindir Sehun.

"Coba saja kalau dia berani bercinta dengan wanita jalang itu, aku tidak akan membiarkannya di EXO lagi," timpal Jongin.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan bisa bercinta dengannya sekalipun aku mau," balas Baekhyun acuh.

"Kau! Benar-benar menjijikkan!" geram Chen. Beberapa member menatapnya jijik, ada juga tatapan yang sulit dibaca, dan tatapan sendu, tentu saja itu Kyungsoo, siapa lagi.

"Kenapa? Itu normal. Aku juga manusia biasa."

Baekhyun menanmbahkan, "Sudahlah, aku pergi dulu."

.

Suasana dorm EXO terasa seperti kuburan, hening, sepi, menakutkan.

Semua member EXO minus Kris dan Baekhyun sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah, tatapan mereka melacah di tempat-tempat berbeda.

Perkataan manajer mereka kembali terngiang.

"_Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Taeyeon, ia juga memberikan surat pemutusan kontrak, namun Youngmin tidak menyetujui keduanya. Youngmin memberikannya waktu berpikir selama seminggu. Tentu saja pria gila uang itu tidak mau melepas Baekhyun, bagaimanapun Baekhyun itu sangat berharga bagi SM."_

"Kenapa jadi begini?" tanya Tao, anak itu tidak berhenti menangis sejak manajer mereka meninggalkan dorm beberapa puluh menit yang lalu. "Aku tidak ingin kita kehilangan satu member lagi."

"Ini semua salah kita, karena kita dia menyerah. Kita membiarkannya seorang diri saat terpuruk, kita bahkan memberi tekanan yang lebih untuknya." Suho mengusap matanya yang basah.

"Itu benar. Bukankah kita ini satu? Seharusnya kita memberinya dukungan, bukan meninggalkannya," kata Lay.

"Sudah! Tidak perlu mengungkit hal itu lagi. Jika kita tidak ingin kehilangan satu member lagi, maka kita hrus bergerak." Semua mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Minseok.

"Baekhyun ada di rumah orangtuanya!" kata Luhan setelah mematikan ponsel.

.

'_Semua akan baik-baik saja, Baek. Ada kami disampingmu. Akan kita lalui semua bersama-sama. Stay strong, adikku!' batin Suho._

'_Aku merelakan apapun itu asal kau bahagia, Hyung. Aku mencintaimu.'_Kyungsoo._

_._

END

.

Ini apa? Saya juga tidak tau. Haha terimakasih untuk kesediaan membaca apalagi review :)

Kenapa Baeksoo? Karena yg nulis chanbaek udah banyak, dan aku rasa tidak hanya chanbaek shipper yang kecewa, crackpair shipper pasti juga kecewa. Hehe berhubung aku Baeksoo shipper aku jadi bikin Baeksoo. Maafkan atas segala typo, aku gak mood sebenarnya nulis, tapi gak tau kenapa pengen bgt. Aku gak edit, habis diketik aku diemin dulu beberapa jam kemudian baru mau post :D

Aku gak tau harus komentar apa tentang baekyeon. Bohong bgt klu aku nerima hubungan mereka dengan lapang dada, aku memang udah mulai menyetujui, tapi tetap aja aku gak rela sebenarnya. Aku tau sih itu haknya dia mau pacaran atau gak, tapi sebagai baekstan aku gak bisa nyalahin hati aku juga, salah sendiri kenapa baek itu bikin aku jatuh cinta, kan susah buat nerima kenyataan dia pacaran.

Ah~ apapun itu aku hanya berharap dia baik-baik aja, aku takut aja baek jadi tertekan klu dengar berita tentang fans.


End file.
